


Dragon Drabbles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 3 Dragons and Drabbles Lighthouse Cycle 5
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Drabbles

**Dragon Drabbles (Merlin)**

**Drabble** : Not a Horse

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Characters:** Merlin, Kilgharrah

The Great Dragon scanned the field below looking for Merlin. He had been summoned from his new home. He spotted the young warlock pacing back and forth next to a clump of trees. He landed gracefully.

"Finally! I called you hours ago." Merlin turned to face the old dragon. "I need your help."

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "When do you not need my help, young warlock?"

"I need you to take me to the Isle of the Blessed."

"Get on." Kilgharrah leaned down. "But I'm not your horse."

Merlin sighed and climbed on. "Just take me there and stop complaining."

(100)X

**Drabble** : Tastes Like Human

**Fandom** :Merlin

**Characters:** Kilgharrah

Kilgharrah flew over the fields. He was looking for his dinner. Every night he flew over these same fields. There was not much to sustain him. He would have to go farther.

Soon there would be no more food. Kilgharrah had two choices bgo beyond the call of his Dragon Lord or start eating humans.

Contrary to what Merlin said, humans do not taste like chicken. Merlin had no idea what humans taste like. It had been so long since he ate a human that he couldn't remember. He did know it wasn't chicken. Hed have to remind himself soon.

(100)X


End file.
